


Confession

by Infy



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy/pseuds/Infy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi. You awake?” Of course not. Idiot. Sleeping like a rock. I wish I could be as blithe as him some days. His head hits the damn pillow and he's out like a light. “Seriously, Muneshige, if you're faking, I'll tear off your head.” One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand..</p><p>“Good. Look, I've got something I want to... discuss, I suppose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Deep breath, Ginchiyo. He's asleep, what's he going to even say?

“I don't even know why I'm doing this, you won't even hear a word of it.”

And stop with that snoring, it's not even that loud and it's driving me insane.

“God, you're an idiot. And... and I'm sorry. Look... look, I know... I know that sometimes I act like, well, the way I do. And I don't mean it, I suppose it's just the way I am, but this has been eating at me for a long time. Trying to figure out the words to say this with has been exhausting at best and--don't roll over while I'm talking to you.”

Ugh. Infuriating.

“I hate feeling this way, you know. Where do you get off doing these things to me, huh? Why the hell do you get to make me feel this way, you with your utter disregard for anyone but yourself? How dare you make me feel the way I do for you?!”

My voice rises, and he stirs slightly--I have to wait a moment before continuing, making sure he was still asleep. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, willing away the butterflies in my stomach.

“I feel as though it's time for me to say what has been on my mind for a very long time. I suppose I just... want to apologize for being the way I am. I always point out things that are wrong with you, and never with me. That's not fair. Not at all... especially because I don't deserve you. I'm rude, uncouth, tactless, and nowhere near the woman you deserve. Truly, I am not the best for you. But...”

Say it. You mean it, so say it.

“The fact that you stay by my side, knowing what I am, and knowing what I put you through... it... it means a lot to me, so... good work, I suppose.”

Don't hold back, idiot. He can't even hear you. I take a deep breath, tucking in my legs and wrapping my arms around them--it takes a moment of staring at him before I feel my face flush. It's time to say it. It has always been time to say it. I've just been... afraid for some reason. Why am I weak for feeling this way about him, damn it? Just do it.

“Screw it, Muneshige. I love you. There. I said it. Out loud. I'm sure it's something you want to hear, and I'm sure it's frustrating to not hear it back every time you say it, but... don't think I don't love you. Never think that, alright...? I'm just messed up. I love you, but I'm messed up. There are things about myself that I can't overcome, and I want to, for you, to make sure you're happy. I just can't do it. And for that, I'm sorry. I suppose it all just... boils down to that I want you to be happy with me, and sometimes I feel like nobody could ever be happy with me, and the way I am, and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you because you're everything to me, and... and... I talk too much. Just... just forget it. Just know that I do love you, okay? I'm horrible with all this poetic tripe. I'm not about to compare it to a summer's day or anything, I am just truly, deeply, irrevocably in love with you. That's all there is to it, and that's all you need to know.”

That and I'm so glad you were asleep for that horrible drivel. What are you doing, Ginchiyo, you fool? Just go to bed before you hurt yourself.

I turn over with a sigh, with every intention of going to sleep, but when I shut my eyes, I feel his arms wrap around me. His lips brush over my cheek, and his breath bites at my ear as he whispers to me, “I love you too, Ginchiyo.” I feel my face grow warm for a moment. “I am happier than you can know to hear you say that.” My body tenses, at first with embarrassment, then out of anger, but at the feeling of him holding me tighter against him, I find there is no reason to fight him. I turn to face him and rest my forehead against his chest, the melodic lull of his heartbeat slowly calming me to sleep. Perhaps I could bare my soul to him tonight. Just this once. As long as he doesn't tell.

I sigh again. “Idiot.”


End file.
